Welcome in my World
by Kaneko Kasumi
Summary: La guerre aura lieu dans un an. Ichigo doit faire des aller-retours entre les deux mondes. La routine s'est installée, mais le début de la surveillance de certains shinigami va être dérangée...Et évidemment, Ichigo a été embarqué...


Titre: Welcome in my World  
Auteur: Kaneko Kasumi  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Encore indéfini =P  
Disclaimer: Bleach, ses personnages, et son univers sont à Tite Kubo-sensei-sama, mais plusieurs personnages seront à moi!^^  
Résumé: "La guerre aura lieu dans un an. Ichigo doit faire des aller-retours entre les deux mondes. La routine s'est installée, mais le début de la surveillance de certains shinigami va être dérangée...Et évidemment, Ichigo a été embarqué..."  
Note: Ma première fic ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes. On m'a dit que je respectais bien les caractères des perso présent dans ce prologue, j'espère que c'est vrai...

Enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo soupira. Depuis la trahison du Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, il ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre son monde et la Soul Society. Il commençait à en avoir un peu assez, surtout qu'à peine il posait le pied dans la Soul Society, il se faisait assaillir par les Onzième Division. Alors bon, au début, c'était bien marrant, mais à la fin, ça en devenait énervant!

Il était devant le Senkaimon, accompagné par ses amis et le groupe de Shinigami en charge de la surveillance de Karakura ce mois-ci. Se touvaient dans ce groupe, Hitsugaya Toshiro et sa Vice-capitaine ainsi que Kuchiki Byakuya, son Vice-capitaine et sa soeur. Orihime parlait avec entrain à la blonde à forte poitrine, tendis que Rukia s'excitait à expliquer les choses du monde humain à son frère, bien que celui-ci semblait l'ignorer. Ichigo soupira encore une fois. Le mois promettait d'être mouvementé, de plus, si Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji et Rukia seraient à nouveau de "simples" élèves, Byakuya allait prendre un poste de professeur de littérature. Sa matière détestée, juste pour bien faire chier.

"Qu'est-ce t'as à soupirer la fraise? ricana Renji.

-La ferme! J'vais devoir me coltiner ta débilité et le roi des glaçon comme prof!

-Plaît-il Kurosaki? fit Byakuya les yeux légèrement froncés.

-Rien rien..." rit nerveusement le rouquin.

Décidément, le Destin s'acharnait sur lui. Enfin, il allait devoir faire avec.

Le portail s'ouvrit et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Les papillons de l'enfer devant eux, les shinigami et humains couraient vers la sortie. Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortirent du passage. Il faisait déjà nuit, la première question qui fut donc posée fut "Qui dort où?". Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Ichigo.

"AH nan! Pas moyen que vous veniez! Déjà y a que deux chambres d'amis!

-Bah moi j'ai déjà ma place alors je m'en fiche, organisez-vous comme vous voulez!" informa Rukia. Elle réfléchit deux secondes puis s'écria: "Nii-sama vient chez toi!

-Tu crois vraiment que mon père hébergera mon prof de littérature? demanda Ichigo, sceptique.

-Bien sûr!" affirma la brune.

Après une discussion d'une demi-heure, il fut convenu que Byakuya, Renji et Rukia iraient chez le shinigami remplaçant et Rangiku et son Capitaine chez Orihime. Malgré les protestations d'Ichigo, tous se dirent à demain et se dirigèrent vers leur logement.

Chez les Kurosaki, Isshin accueillit son fils d'un coup de pied, avant de se calmer en voyant les invités. Il se présenta et ils en firent de même. Rukia sortit l'une de ses histoires abracadabrantes pour que le père Kurosaki accepte sans trop se poser de questions. Bien entendu, celui-ci, accompagné de sa fille Yuzu, pleura tout en acceptant avec plaisir. Ichigo se frappa le front avant d'annoncer qu'il montait dans sa chambre. Il entendit son père le sermonner à propos du fait qu'il était un hôte indigne, laissant ses invités seuls à peine il rentrait. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre. Heureusement que c'était le week-end, il n'aurait pas supporter de commencer les cours avec Byakuya pour prof...

"Ca aurait été l'horreur!" rigola-t-il.

* * *

Après un bon repas fait par Yuzu, ils étaient tous allés se mettre au lit. Byakuya et Renji partageaient une chambre et Rukia dormirait dans la dernière chambre innoccupée. Ichigo avait dû la menacer pour qu'elle y reste car la brune voulait regagner son placard.

Ichigo ferma les yeux, profitant du calme assez rare ces derniers temps, avec son travail de shinigami. Sa fenêtre était ouverte, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. L'air frais l'apaisait et il commença à somnoler. Ses pensées partirent peu à peu dans le monde des songes. Seulement, au moment où son esprit passait en mode "sommeil", son insigne de shinigami remplaçant sonna et il dût se réveiller. Rukia débarqua dans sa chambre pour lui donnait les informations concernant leur adversaire, pendant que Renji et Byakuya sortaient par leur fenêtre en tenue de shinigami.

"Ichigo! Un étrange reiatsu a été repéré au parc!

-étrange à quel point? On peut pas laisser les deux autres le faire, non?

- étrange au point que toi aussi tu dois te bouger!"

Ichigo grogna puis colla son insigne sur son torse. Il prit donc sa forme spirituelle et s'élança, suivi par Rukia. Ils rejoignirent les haut-gradés de la Sixième Division en shumpo. Ceux-ci étaient déjà arrivés là où leur ennemi avait été détecté. Le roux demanda où était leur adersaire et Renji lui répondit qu'ils ne le voyaient pas. Soudain, une forme se dessina dans la pénombre. Un projectile fut lancé et Byakuya l'évita de justesse. Alors que le projectile revenait vers son lanceur, Toshiro, venant juste d'arriver avec Rangiku, l'attrapa.

"Un éventail?"

Il observa l'éventail. Il était noir et brodé.

"Oui, un éventail. Vous utilisez bien des sabres non? rit doucement une voix féminine.

-Qui es-tu? questionna le petit Capitaine.

- La personne qui vous aidera à sauver votre monde!" sourit la fille en se mettant dans la lumière des lampadaires.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds dans lesquels se trouvait une rose noire, et des yeux rouge sang. Elle portait un kimono noir déchiré de part et d'autres, des collants noirs eux aussi et par-dessus, des bottes à talons.

"Comment ça? Explique-toi! s'énerva Toshiro.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, croyez-moi..." rit la blonde.

Les bords de l'éventail se couvrirent d'une lame, qui coupa le capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Il jura puis regarda la fille en face d'eux. Elle arborait un sourire narquois et semblait s'amuser de la situation. Elle récupéra son éventail, le plaça devant sa bouche. Les shinigami l'entendirent murmurer quelque chose.

"Gyaku ni, Yoru no Tenshi...[1]"

Les shinigami dégainèrent, parés à toutes attaques. La blonde lança son éventail, de façon à ce qu'il passe derrière le groupe de Shinigami. Ceux-ci étaient à moitié concentrés sur la fille, et à moitié sur l'éventail. Tout se passa en silence. Lorsque l'éventail revint dans la main de la blonde, tout ce qui se trouvait dans le cercle qu'avait fait sa trajectoire fut happé par un halo noir comme la suie. Le sshinigami tentèrent de sortir en utilisant leur shumpo, sans résultat. Le disque se referma sur eux et ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.

* * *

[1]: "Inversement, Ange de la nuit"


End file.
